What's Love?
by Alacritous
Summary: In time you'll find out the secrets of the universe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Night

_"One day, for sure"_

Those words touched me.

I didn't know what was going to happen after that moment.

Was I going to die?

Am I able to go back home and see everyone again?

I didn't know.

I opened my eyes once again to see a tearful Zero Two.

I think she was thinking the same thing.

We might lose everyone after this.

We might lose each other.

I know I have to say something to her, but I can't think of anything, as the grief was overtaking me...

As a white light covered us, I knew it was the end..

Just as my conciousness started fading, I stammered out a few words.

" _I-I swear I w-will find you again_ "

And then, it all went black.

I had no clue on where we would go after we died. Would we be sent to a place for us to never meet again?

That was the worst of my fears. But I will hold her dear until the end of time.

 _Until next time..._

And so, I let my body rest forever.

 **UTSN**

 **Thank you for reading this short. I mean, this is a replacement for my original chapter 1.**

 **But hey! I'm back! I don't know when I'll be able to finish chapter two and onwards, but I'll try and keep the story as it sort of was for that one chapter I had out.**

 **Until next time - A**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura

"Zero Two!"

Those were the first words that came out of my mouth as I found myself in an unknown place.

Just moments before, I heard someone say something. Something that seemed important.

 _It looks like it's time little one_ _You'll soon find her once again._ _So don't give up on your thoughts..._ I looked up to find myself under a large tree. It was pink, what a beautiful color.It was then when everything came to me.

The flashes of light that streaked the ground.

The thump of the ground from the people walking around me.

The fact that I was holding a book...

Wait. A book?

How did I not know this was here until now?

"The Beast and the Prince"

This was the book... wasn't it? The one that Zero Two read to me before?

Zero Two?

Where is she?

Will I be able to find her again?

Tears flowed out of my eyes as I stared at the cover of the book.

Please tell me she is here.

 _Please._

 ** _Please_**.

I looked up from the book only to see the eyes of the people around me. They stare- no, glared at me with hatred, I didn't know why...

I was pleading to nothing at this point. I slumped myself back into the tree to shield myself from the glares of those people.

The only thing I knew what to do next, was to hide. Hide until I can get back to whatever I was doing.

Hide until a new future.

Hide until I get found.

 **UTST**

 **Oh my. I got this one out pretty quick.**

 **Whatever. I hope you read this story and had a great time!**

 **Until next time - A**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sky

_I remember the day. That day 33 years ago.  
That day when everything ended._

 _We were together as one.  
There were too many emotions that were going through my body,  
I_ _couldn't do anything but smile and say some irrational things._

 _I think darling said something that day,  
I wish I listened.  
I wish I can get to the day I meet darling once again._

 _I wish that white light didn't separate the two of us.  
I wish I can see his face once again._

 _I... wish for my darling..._

"Tsuya!"

Someone called for me.  
"We got a new request for you!"  
Oh, it's just Tomi.  
"What is it?"  
"Some parents down the block want you to look after their child for awhile! And don't worry, the pay is pretty nice!"  
"Why me though, can't you just send Arashi?"

Tomi walks up to the couch and stares me in the eye.  
"They requested specifically for you, I don't think I can send Arashi when they give me a name Tsuya..."  
I guess this gives me a reason to go outside and take my mind off of darling for awhile.  
"Yessir" I reply sarcastically.

I take the request paper with a small smile on my face and start to head outside. The area that we do jobs for isn't that large, so I get to walk to the place I need to go while admiring the scenery.  
It's a large apartment, kinda like the ones you would see near the capitol, not that I've been there or anything, I've just seen a few pictures. Room 319. 4 stories up? I hope they have an elevator. I _really_ hope they have an elevator.  
I check in with the receptionist, and thank goodness, they have an actual functioning elevator that is pretty fast!

Room 319, here it is. I knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
What a silly question, there is a camera on your doorknob that you aren't using, but I answer anyways  
'Uhm, it's Tsuya from 'Helper Center', and I think you've requested for me ma'am."  
"Oh! Yes, come in, come in."  
As the door creaks open, I saw one of the requesting parents, and... is that... a mini...me?

I was stunned, she looked almost exactly like me, green eyes  
"Sorry for the sudden request, but someone around the apartment told me that you were good for the job, so I just took it up."  
"No need to be sorry ma'am"

I walk in, and we get the formalities over with. The parents have to go to a special meeting around the capitol, but since they can't take her with them, they would just leave her with me for the time they are gone. It doesn't seem that bad of a job that pays well. So we start off to the capitol thirty minutes later, as they had to get everything ready, even a bento for the both of us!  
And soon enough, we get to the capitol, I thought it would be a much longer trip, but I guess not. As we say goodbye to the parents, I ask the kid her name.  
"Iota!"

Hm? Did I hear that right?  
"Is that really your name?"  
"Yes! Daddy gave me that name!"  
I don't know what to say. A girl named after me of all things! Surely this isn't pure coincidence. Whatever, the only one who can call me that is darling.  
I ask Iota where she wanted to go.

"Big park!"  
"Uhm, do you happen to know the name of the park?"  
"No! But I do know that it's big and it has a big pink tree!"  
I frown, this is quite the ridiculous description.  
A big park?  
A big tree?  
A sakura leaf falls onto my shoulder. It's above? And then I see it.  
"HOLY F-"

I look down at Iota once again, do you mind if you follow me for awhile?  
"Nope!"

I start walking the large streets of the capitol, with all the zigs and zags, it was getting kinda hard to keep track of where we were going. But eventually, we made it in the end.  
When she said big, I would've thought something that is almost half a building tall or something, not something that covers the sky with it's branches!  
"Ehm, Miss Tsuya? I'm getting a bit hungry..."  
"You are? Then let's find a place for us to eat together."  
We got ourselves a spot right under the large trunk of the tree, and so we started to eat. A sandwich, some juice, and a bag of chips. It wasn't too much compared to something I would get as a snack, but maybe for her it's just right.

After finishing up the food, I looked at the time, still plenty of time to do other things.  
"Can I go play?"  
"Sure, just come back in awhile so we can go around and do other things."  
"Okay!"

And there she goes, running off as fast as her little legs can carry her. I put my attention to the lunch pack and the sky, although I might not see that much of it, it was still a beautiful view.  
"Ouch!"

I look away for a couple seconds and something already happened. I grab the bento box, and head toward where she tripped.  
She is sitting down just looking at her feet.  
"Do they hurt?"  
"No that much." Thank goodness, I don't need to have my pay docked for something like this.

After asking a few more questions to make sure that she is alright, I notice a book lying on the floor.  
I flip the book over to see the title.  
"The Beast and The Prince" isn't this the book that I've read with darling all those years ago? Oh, all the memories.  
But I notice something else. A hand. Perhaps this book could've been theirs, I take a glance at them.

I stop.

No.

It can't be.

" _Darling?_ "

 **UTSS**

 **Well, this one is certainly longer than that of the last two. I'll try and do the same with the rest, but that'll take a** ** _very_** **long time.  
And thanks for reading**

 **Until next time - A**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sounds

_It's been 33 years._ _Is anything going to happen at this point?_

I rest my head against this sakura tree for support once again.

 _I found that there is a bountiful amount of problems that you will find whenever you are stuck in the same place for 33 years._

 _Firstly, I found that eating was unnecessary. Which I would guess that would mean that I'm not human._

 _Pfft, not like I was human that long ago._

 _Secondly, taking care of your hygiene is a must, or at least find a place without all those pesky flies._

 _Thirdly, I started talking to myself quite often. It might not be the most exciting thing to do. But hey, at least it's better than memorizing the exact structure of the building in front of me._

 _I also found out that, i_ _f I sit still enough, I can be seen as a statue memorializing the past, which is cool. Sometimes people drop coins in front of me, thinking that I'm some godly figure represented through a statue. I have no use for them, as I don't really have somewhere to go in the first place._

I look up to find the tree to be in full bloom.

 _That's cool_...

 ** _"My child..."_**

 _Ouch!_

A large voice boomed in my head **_"... your fated one is ever so close..."_**

 _Wait. Wait. Wait. Who are you? And also, the 'Fated one'? Who the hell is that? Is it Zero Two? Who is it?!_

 ** _"...Soon enough, there will be a day when you two meet once again, and to that, I give you my blessings."_** And slowly the voice slowly faded away into nothingness.

 _Don't leave me! This is the first time in 33 years someone spoke to me! Please don't leave me like this! At least... tell me how much longer I have to stay here..._

And an instant later, darkness soon surrounded me as I was knocked out. My thoughts were blank. Nothing woke me up from my slumber.

Not the loud honks of the cars of people rushing towards any place they are destined to go. Not the rustle and bustle of the people around me as they talk to their friends and family. Not the people who sit right next to me in order to take a picture for their family in the country-side.

"Ouch!"

I suddenly awoke. And as my eyes grudgingly opened up, the lights of the city blinded me. And as my eyes slowly got used to the lights surrounding me, I couldn't help but notice the small pink blob in-front of me.

 _Pink huh. Very familiar._ _Just like Zero Two eh?_ _Heh. Heh._

As my mouth opens to ask if they are ok, I lost all sensation of the book that I carried in my arms. I looked around my surroundings with the same blurred vision that I had earlier, soon moving my arms around on the floor as I was getting desperate.

 _Did someone steal it? Or did it get moved when I was out?_

My vision slowly got better as I kept looking around for the book.

 _This is my only connection to Zero Two right now, I can't afford to lose it._

And then, I heard it.

"Iota! Are you alright?"

It was the voice of an angel. An angel that I recognize. I tear up from all these things happening at once, losing the book and being able to hear the voice of one that I thought I would never see again. I silently thank the voice that popped in my head not too long ago.

"It doesn't hurt that much."

"Well that's good and all, but you still have to be careful alright?"

"Ok miss"

"Now, let's start going back to the picnic and..."

Her voice trailed as she saw something, and then, someone.

"D-Darling?"

I opened my eyes to see Zero Two in her beautiful glory with clear vision once more. I smile. Tears are starting to gush out of my eyes as I slowly make out a response.

"Hey Zero Two. It's nice to see you again."

And a hug soon ensued.

 **TSIH**

 **Hey guys, Alan here. I know it's been a long-ass time since I last posted, but I hope it's ok with you guys. I've recently graduated, and might plan on updating this a bit more. Don't mind the difference between this chapter, and the last. It's all ok.**

 **And poor Iota had to sit there staring at two adults crying and staring at each other while saying some random names.**

 ** _:(_**

 **But u** **ntil next time _~_ A**


End file.
